Richard
by kcatlin
Summary: Lindsay introduces Richard


"Ya sure ya need me around?" Danny joked looking at the plastic bin full of his girlfriends 'toys'.

Smirking at him, she bent down and pulled out the vibrator that most closely resembled his length, and then walked closer to him, she stroked the shaft of the vibrator, "See Richard…" she began

"Richard?" he cocked his eyebrow at her, "Ya got somethin' ta tell me Montana?"

"He helps me get through the long lonely nights when you have to work doubles and can't be here to entertain me," she explained, "But as I was saying, Richard is plasticy and fake, and doesn't do anything unless I turn it on with this little button," she said softly, then demonstrated by flicking the button. The vibrator began to buzz to life, until she flipped it back off.

She unzipped his pants pulling his cock out, stroking him. He groaned deep in his throat.

"YOU," she stroked him a little faster for emphasis, "are real, feeling everything I do to you," she emphasized her words by dropping to her knees in front of him, and flicking her tongue out licking his head, he moaned again, his cock jerking at the attention, "Throbs and jerks when I do certain things," she whispered before running her tongue up the underside of his red ridged length. She fully took his cock in her mouth, gently scraping her teeth along it.

His fingers found her hair, holding it out of her face so he could watch her mouth fuck him. Just watching and feeling her mouth move over him, seeing her head bob back and forth, feeling the back of her throat made him want to come right then.

Taking her mouth off of him, she held his shaft up and licked his balls, first quick flicks then flattening her tongue out, making long wet paths up his entire sac, before taking as much into her mouth as she could and sucking greedily.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, "Jesus Christ baby," he grunted out, his knees threatening to buckle. _HOTTEST FUCKING GIRL EVER!! Ya, definitely gonna make her my wife very soon. _

"I must admit though," she said, abruptly stopping her 'torturous' treatment of him, "I have thought about you using this on me," she picked up the vibrator again, slowly standing up, "You know, that very talented tongue of yours, flicking over my clit, as you pump Dick," she gestured to the vibrator, "in and out of me," she nipped at his ear.

Growling deep in his throat, he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, and swiped his arm across the bed knocking the box and its contents onto the floor then dumped Lindsay on it. He urged her hips up as he shimmed her pants off of her.

She smiled excitedly at him, spreading her legs for him, she handed him her back up. When he settled between her thighs, she spread her legs apart even farther if that was even possible, "I am very bendy," she commented at his expression.

Dipping his head down to kiss her lips softly, then he crawled down her body settling between her thighs again he dipped his head down kissed her other set of lips, flicking his tongue out between her folds, "Trust me baby, I know how very bendy you can be," he spoke softly against her, "Beautiful," he pulled her clit gently between his teeth.

She moaned in appreciation, her body arching at the contact, "Lu you," she moaned, her fingers fisting in his long hair.

Placing the vibrator at her entrance, he gentle pushed the head in watching her face contort in pleasure and watching her gorgeous body arch even more, her beautiful breasts jiggling as she pants. Flipping the switch, the device began vibrating as he pushed it further into her, watching as she began to come apart, he flicked her clit with his tongue.

Within mere seconds she came undone, tugging desperately on his hair, "Da… AHHH!"

He moved up to face level keeping the vibrator in her pumping it in and out of her still, helping her come down, he kissed her lips urging her to open her mouth so his tongue could stroke hers.

"Need you," she begged, desperately pulling him down to her.

Quickly pulling the vibrator out of her, he threw it across room.

She giggled; "In a hurry cowboy?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The only thing I ever wanna see or put in you again," he said hoarsely, as he pushed into her, "is me."


End file.
